Help:Original Fiction Wiki Policies
This page lists the rules that users editing Original Fiction Wiki must read and follow. If you have any questions or furthur queries, please ask an administrator: InspiredAndNatural, Mrs. Grant Ward, and Greenfoot1. Wiki Policies *In the Comment Section, do not spam any page or blog with nonsense, emotes or links. Unless it is neccesary to do post several links in a comment, refrain from doing so. Overuse of emotes is not neccesary, so please use only 1-3 emotes in a comment. Original Fiction Policies *No plagiarism of any sort. **If you have written and are going to post an original story, and it has a minor similarity to or has a few ingredients in the story taken from 2 or more stories/films, or from the original, please cite it in the introduction of your story; you can also make a Trivia section and add it there. Creating Chapters in the Page For Your Story *Subpages are sort of disorganized as far as titles go. When you type in ' http://originalfiction.wikia.com/wiki/ExampleStory/Chapter_1 ', the page's title becomes ExampleStory/Chapter 1. So, as an option, you can instead create a tab for each chapter. Keep in mind that when using a tabber for your story, you don't need more than one page, and editing can be a bit harder. See How To to find out how to create tabbers for your story. Editing *You must only add/remove minor stuff from another user's story. You may only fix missspellings, unnecessary spaces, sentence/grammar structure and punctuation. *You have the option of using subpages if your story has 2 or more chapters, and the option of using tabs, which can and should be in the same page. Either way, you should still use the ' '. *If you intend on using tabs instead of subpages, and your story is a one-shot, do not entitle the tab Chapter 1. Instead, name it after the story's title, which should be the same as in the Internet address. If your story is a poem or essay, do the same thing. *When you add a category to a page, make sure the name of the category you wrote is correct. *Before creating a category, make sure there isn't a category with the same title but written differently. Chat Policies *''Do not'' use vulgar language in Chat, nor intentionally mock users. *''Do not'' insult other users. If there is a debate or argument, please tactfully do so. *If a user has said something offensive or repeatedly used swearwords in PM, please screenshot the page and report it. If you use a computer instead of a mobile device, and there is no way to screenshot it, use a phone camera to take a picture and send it to your email to upload it from the computer. *''Do not'' overuse capitals. Images *You are allowed to upload fanarts. *''Do not'' upload inappropriate photos. Even if your story is a T, M, or MA-rating, inappropriate photos are not acceptable. In regard for any young writers/readers aged 13 and 14, it is easy to avoid stories of such ratings, but images are not avoidable. Category:Help